Not The One
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Chad's old girlfriend Zariah comes back to live in Hollywood.He meets up with her,but Sonny sees them together and gets jealous,and hurt.She goes back home.When Chad goes back with flowers and chocolates it turns into something totally different.Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sitting at his vanity, Chad Dylan Cooper heard the chime of his cell phone indicating he was receiving a phone call. He lifted the phone into his hand and looked at the unrecognizable number. He pressed the talk button and very softly said into the phone, "Hello?"

"Chad, this is Zariah, I moved back home. Here to Holly-wood. Back from Colorado. " Zariah said.

"Zariah? Is that really you?" Chad asked shock going rapidly in his voice.

"Yes, it is me. I was actually wondering if we could meet for ice cream to talk." Zariah said.

Chad thought for a couple minutes. He didn't hear Zariah say, "Chad you still there?" When he got back to reality he looked up.

"Sure Zariah. The one we went on for our first date?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. See you in a few." Zariah said, then hung up her phone. Chad did the same after a couple seconds of consecutive beeping.

What was Zariah doing back here? Was she trying to get Chad back? What was going on? Chad didn't know. There were millions of questions rolling through Chad's head at this moment, and he didn't know the answer to any of them. He had no idea of what was going on. Wait… what about Sonny? Should he tell her? Would she get jelous? Maybe Chad shouldn't tell her. Like she would never find out, and if she was out in Hollywood, she would never go to _this _ice cream shop. There are millions of other ice cream places in Hollywood. She wouldn't find out. Right? Chad sure hoped so..

Sonny's POV

Today I am going shopping with Tawni! I am so excited! I haven't been shopping in so long. So caught up in the whole I like you, you like me, drama. But now she was getting out of that, going shopping with her BFF. That was what teenage girls were supposed to do when their bored.

Why hasn't Chad phoned me yet? He always phones me at 11:00. Was everything ok? SNAP out of it, Sonny! You don't have to worry about him every single second, of every single day! (**AN: yes those were the lyrics (some of them) to Cody Simpson's IYIYI! :)**** )**

I looked at the time about an hour later. It was somewhere around twelve. It was time to go shopping now! Yay! Sonny met up with Tawni at the front of the Condor Studio's and the two girls walked to Tawni's hot pink convertible.

No one's POV

An hour-ish later Chad parked in one of the only parking spaces at Fancy, Fun Ice Cream! Chad got out of the car, and waited at a table for Zariah. A couple minutes later he saw her car pull up to the parking space right beside his car. She got out, looking better then she ever had, and walked over to Chad's table. Chad smiled when she sat down opposite of him.

"Chad. It has been so long since I have seen you. How've you been?" Zariah started.

"I have been good. Got to be more of a jerk, butthead, asshole after you left. Then I met my newest girlfriend, Sonny Monroe, and now she has changed me again. You?" Chad asked.

"I have been awesome actually. I moved to Colorado. I got a good education. I have graduated from High School. thank god that is over. Umm, and well now I am back to do my college stuff. I met a wonderful guy while I was there, dated him for the entire time I lived there. But then we had to split when I moved. But other then that I have had a wonderful life." Zariah explained.

"That is really good Zariah." Chad smiled. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, I want to be friends. I know that you might still have feelings for me, and I get that. But I just want to be friends with you. Nothing more." Zariah explained.

"Yeah, and I totally agree. I am in love with Sonny, she is the girl I will always be in love with. I don't mean to be rude or anything right now, but when we were together it didn't feel right, though I loved you, and still do sometimes, I love Sonny more." Chad said.

"Yeah." Zariah said. "Thanks for meeting me,"

"No problem!" Chad said, flashing her his big Holly wood grin.

Sonny and Tawni decided to get ice cream after they were done their shopping spree. Lucky for them the mall they were at was right by a ice cream shop, so they stopped there. Sonny and Tawni got out of the car, and she saw Chad with another girl. She tried to hide them from her view but it wouldn't work. She was hurt. What was he doing with that girl? Who was she? Was Chad cheating on Sonny with someone else? Luckily Tawni didn't seem to notice them, so Sonny tried to go on with their day. They got in line to get ice cream. Once they got theirs, the two of them sat at a table. Sonny made sure to get the seat that was facing Chad, and the other one. Just because she didn't want Tawni seeing them, and immediately walking over there and questioning them. It wouldn't be right, and mostly it would be awkward.

After Sonny and Tawni were done with their ice cream, they got back into the car. And Tawni started the engine. She snuck a look at Sonny, then said, "What do you wanna do now?"

"I think I wanna go home. It is already in the afternoon, and I want a nap. I have had a long day." Sonny answered putting in the right amount of sadness in her voice.

"Ok, that is kind of what I was thinking too. I want to be lazy on at least one of my days off." Tawni said. "And do you know how well that has been working out?"

"Not very well I understand." Sonny questioned.

"Right! Horribly! But I did enjoy today with all that it was worth. I had fun, and Sonny if you ever want to just have a girls day call me. I am always up for stuff like that. You know me." Tawni smiled. Tawni pulled up to the curb of Sonny's shared apartment. Sonny said her goodbye's and got out of the car preparing for her long climb up to her door.

Chad stood up a little while later thinking it was time to go. He was thinking he would go see Sonny, get her some flowers and some chocolates. That would make her be really happy, and happy Sonny meant happy Chad. "Well Zariah it was good seeing you again. But I have to go. I have a girlfriend I need to see." Chad smiled.

"Yeah. I have to go to. I need to go home and decided which classes I want to take in college." Zariah said.

"Yeah that might be a good idea." Chad chuckled a little to himself.

"Shut up!" Zariah said, hitting his shoulder gently a couple of times.

"Hey no hitting the super star!" Chad said in self defence.

"Sorry." Zariah made a pouty face at Chad.

"It's ok. But I really have to go. I need to get some flowers and chocolates for M'lady!" Chad said. "It was really nice to see you. Bye!" Chad ran off to his car. He drove around Holly wood for what felt like forever looking for a place to buy the perfect flowers for Sonny.

After circling around Holly wood, Chad settled for a nice store. He walked in, and looked for the perfect flowers for Sonny. Remembering from one of the first times they broke up, with the Pirates Mates Challenge thing, he remembered her favourite flower was a daisy. He picked a dozen white daisy's and went to the cash register, before paying he ran to the back of the store and found a set of 32 chocolates, he picked them up and ran back to the cash register. He paid for his items, then ran out back to his car. He drove the 25 minute drive to Sonny's apartment. When he got there, he got out grabbed the flowers and chocolates and ran into the building and up the stairs. He ran faster then he ever had, when he got to the door and knocked and waited for her to answer.

Sonny came to the door a couple seconds after there had been a knock. He opened it, and saw Chad holding a dozen of daisy's and chocolates. "What are you doing here?" Sonny asked coldly.

"What did I do?" was Chad's immediate response. He walked in and put the flowers, and chocolates down.

"What did you do? Are you kidding me Chad? I saw you! You were with another girl at the ice cream shop! What were you doing?" Sonny yelled. Tears were beginning to stream down her face.

"Well you cant control every single thing I do! I have a life! It doesn't always have to include you!" Chad screamed into her face.

"Well you are going to have a life all to yourself sooner then you can imagine!" Sonny yelled.

"Maybe I don't want you in my life! You always make things so much harder then they have to be! You are a pain! You never let me do anything for myself!" Chad yelled.

"I don't care anymore Chad! I really don't! If you don't want me in your life then you don't have to. I couldn't care less anymore. Ok?" Sonny asked, more tears falling. She calmed herself down now.

"Good. I don't think I could live another day with you! Your so picky! It is like I cant have a life with you, like I cant hang out with other girls! She was my old girlfriend! She wanted to tell me that she only wanted to be friends!" Chad yelled. He didn't care now how much he, nor Sonny was hurting. Now he was mad and he wasn't leaving until he had all his anger out of his system.

"I already told you! You don't have to have a life with me! But just so you know, your never getting another chance with me! You can go back to your perfect life, being a perfect person! Never having to wait in line! Just go back to being that person! I didn't like Chad Dylan Cooper my boyfriend anyways!" Sonny yelled.

Chad didn't say anything, he just walked to the door, but before he left he said in a louder yell, "We are over!"

Sonny sunk to the floor. She was single, and she almost felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Like she could do whatever she wanted. Not be criticized with who she hung out with. But another part of her felt like she was in the wrong, and she needed to fix it. But anyways, she couldn't do anything to change this anymore. And she didn't have a problem with that. Chad wasn't for her. Chad wasn't the guy she was supposed to be with. Chad wasn't the one for her.

Chad was not the one for her.

Chad Was Not The One For Her.

* * *

><p><strong>So who hated this story? I know there will be a few because i broke up CHANNY. But i know you will still like the story! If i get enough reviews saying to post ONE more chapter i will, so i can get Channy back together. But only if. Now i would like to hear your comments about this story. So please review. THey give me inspiration to write... <strong>

**Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chad Was Not The One For Her.

Three weeks had passed since they broke up. Sonny ignored his to the point where he even stopped trying. He couldn't believe that he lost the girl of his dreams, and she didn't even give him the time of day to explain himself. That is what hurt the most for Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny Monroe on the other hand, was hurt because he was talking with his ex girlfriend, and didn't even have the goodness in himself to tell her. She was hurt because he never changed, he was just pretending to be a different person, when he wasn't. It hurt her how he is always the one she wants to fall into the arms of when she is sad. Even when she is sad about him.

It hurts how they wont even talk to each other, even though they both have some very important things they needed to say to each other. It hurt how nothing seemed to go right for these two Hollywood stars.

Chad walked down the hallway of the So Random! prop house. He looked inside, and saw Sonny, sweet little Sonny sitting on the couch reading her book. He walked in, she never heard him until he plopped down on the couch causing her to jump. She looked over her book, and the expression on her face immediately turned to anger. She put her book on the coffee table, and looked at him with a glare. He knew he was going to get yelled at, but at least it is better then before, when she didn't talk to him at all.

"What are you doing here Chad? I don't want to talk to you! I was doing good with the whole ignoring you thing, then you had to waltz in here and ruin the entire thing!" Sonny said. Though she wasn't yelling, he still knew she was angry, and he could tell that by the way she was speaking, and how her face looked.

"Sonny I need to talk to you. We both know this isn't working. I stay up late at night figuring out ways to get you back. None of them pass the test. I write songs that remind me of you, when we were happy together. I write poems. Chad Dylan Cooper is writing poems about a girl. I know you think I haven't changed, but I am. Never in my seventeen years have I ever wrote a poem, or a song for that matter. I have never stayed up insanely late at night thinking, remembering the good old times with the girl I love." Chad said passionately.

Sonny looked at him. She could see that everything he was saying was true. "Chad I know you think you have changed, but I don't know if that is true. What your saying may be true and all, but what if it isn't. What if you have gotten better at lying then you were three weeks ago. I mean we haven't been together, you could've changed again." Sonny said. Tears began to form in her eyes. She tried everything she could to keep them from falling down. Luckily for her, they stayed. For a little at least.

"Sonny you know deep down inside of you that everything-or almost everything you are saying right now is a lie. You know I have changed. You know I wont change back to the jerk I was a year ago. You know that I am head over heals for you. Sonny I have fallen for you. Never has Chad Dylan Cooper fallen for a girl like this before. I don't know how you do it Sonny, but you make things so hard to resist." Chad said. He looked into her dark brown eyes-chocolate. They reminded him of Chocolate. "Looking in your eyes right now, I remember how I fell in love with you, meeting you for the first time. You were in a tea cup costume, and I stole your yogurt…"

"And I know that everything you are saying right now is true…" Sonny said. "But what if I am afraid of being hurt again. What if you start seeing Zariah while you are seeing me. What-how will I act to that? How will you act to that?"

"I wouldn't do that to you Sonny. I don't know how many times I have to say this, but I have changed. I am a different person then I was a year ago. You know this Sonny. Not just because I have told you this now, like ten times, but because you know it in your heart. That is why you started dating me. Because I changed. And that is why you broke up with me, because I changed. And that is why you are falling for my charm again. Because I changed. And that is why I have never spent this much time on a girl before." Chad said. He didn't know how much longer it would take Sonny to understand that he is different now. He isn't the normal low life, self centered, conceited jerk he used to be. Now he is a love-struck, corny little puppy that needs guidance of one Sonny Monroe.

"And what would you say if I right now said, I believe you?" Sonny asked. She almost felt that her heart stopped when she spoke those words. It was almost as if, another weight had been lifted off her shoulders. What does that mean? That the weight comes off when they aren't together, and when they get back? It is confusing.

"I would say, "I love you Sonny Monroe" But I am sure you already know that. Since I say it to you every time I see you." Chad smiled. He wrapped his Sonny into a tight embrace. He had his Sonny back. His Sonny was back in his arms.

"And I would say, this is the most wonderful day of my life. You do not know how much I suffered not talking to you for three whole weeks. You do not know how I feel for you, Chad Dylan Cooper. I, Sonny Monroe, have fallen for you charm." Sonny said. She smiled her big, adorable smile. Chad could help but laugh whenever she smiled. It made his day always better. To see her, it was just incredible. It was incredible to have her.

Because she was the one thing he shouldn't have. The one thing he wasn't supposed to have. And the one thing that made sense in his life.

"Sonny Monroe you do not know how horrible it was for me! I cried every single night! I thought of ways to get you back. But never did I think of just talking to you. I never thought that would even work… Anyways. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, has fallen for Sonny Monroe's charm, and spell all over again. Not saying that I ever came off of it, but you know what I mean." Chad held her petite frame closer to his body, taking in this wonderful moment they were sharing together right now.

"And the Lamb has fallen in love with the Lion." Sonny quoted. Chad laughed at her comment. He looked at her. He softly pecked his lips to her forehead, then went down a little bit to her lips. He touched her lips with his gently. "I am sure you can do a little better then that, Chad! Don't ruin this special moment with a sucky kiss." Chad smiled, and pressed his lips to her, with more passion in the kiss then any other kisses before that. I guess that is what you get when your not able to kiss for three weeks. "God how I ahev missed kissing you."

"Oh how I have missed kissing my little Sunshine! Promise me that we will never fight again. I couldn't do another whole three or more weeks without you again. I love you Sonny Monroe." Chad squeezed her small frame.

"I Promise. I love you Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad's body. They stayed like that, taking in the moment when they Sonny Monroe, and Chad Dylan Cooper got back together.

* * *

><p><strong>Well i hope this is what you wanted. I wrote this in like 30 minutes by the way, so sorry if there is any mistakes. I love how there is so much Vunreable Chad in this chapter. And if you want anotehr chapter you will have too persuade me a lot in order to get it. Just so you know! But i love how they got back together in this one. So hope you like it. And thank you to the four of you who reviewed and told me to update another chapter. I really appracited it! So please review this chapter! I love you all, that is why a write, all of you people! :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, yes chapter three again. But this one is edited. Please read this chapter one more ttime, and we will see how you like the EDITED version. Hope you like it better then the one befroe. I added a llot of different sentances, and all that. So please enjoy, thank you! **

**Luv u all! **

* * *

><p>"Oh how I have missed kissing my little Sunshine! Promise me that we will never fight again. I couldn't't do another whole three or more weeks without you again. I love you Sonny Monroe." Chad squeezed her small frame.<p>

"I Promise. I love you Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad's body. They stayed like that, taking in the moment when they Sonny Monroe, and Chad Dylan Cooper got back together.

Tawni came into the prop house. She was stopped immediately in her tracks to see Chad and Sonny hugging once again. She couldn't help but feel happy for her friend. She had the one that she really loved back. Tawni did know that Sonny really did love Chad. And Tawni was happy that Sonny found someone she loved, and would love her back just enough. Tawni walked closer to them, and cleared her throat, to tell them she was standing just inches apart from them. Sonny stood up just as Tawni did it.

"Tawni! You cant do that!" Sonny said. "You scared me, what was the point of that anyways?" Sonny asked. She had her hand over her heart, signifying she was scared.

"Fun." Tawni answered simply. "Making you guys scared, is fun for me. Continue with what you were doing, I am leaving." Sonny turned back to Chad. She looked annoyed and angry all at the same time. Sonny snapped back to her senses, realsing she had just made a mistake with what she was doing with Chad.

"I'm sorry Chad. I don't know what got into me. I cant be back with you again. I need to find someone else that wont hurt me." Sonny said, then walked quickly away from him. Chad was shocked. What did she say? What just happened. He got up and ran quickly to her. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her back towards him.

"What are you talking about Sonny? You agreed that you wanted to get back together. Was it something Tawni said? Was it something I said, or did?" Chad asked. Sonny had never seen Chad look like this before. Not even when they broke up.

"No, it wasn't anything that Tawni said. Or anything you did, or said for that matter. It is something that you could do, and probably will say as soon as I decide to get back together with you. Chad, your still in contact with Zariah, I don't know what could happen, what you are doing with her. I will stay up late at night thinking if you start cheating on me with her. I know you say you wont, that you will never do that to me, but I don't know if I can believe you." Sonny said. Chad pushed the tears that were falling off her face. He cupped her face. But she stepped back. "I wont change my mind Chad."

"I just got you back Sonny, please don't so this." Chad begged. He could also feel his own tears start to fall from his eyes.

"Chad if you were me right now you would understand why I am doing this. I am not doing it to hurt you. I am doing it for me, so I don't get hurt." Sonny said. Sonny pushed the new tears that fell off her face.

"If I was you I wouldn't do it." Chad said coldly.

"What?" Sonny asked emotionally.

"Never mind. Just get out of my way." Chad said, as he pushed through her and stormed out of the prop house.

Sonny couldn't believe what she had just done. She couldn't believe how much of a jerk Chad was being right now. He was never like that before to her. It made her weak in the knees to see how he changed from one little thing she said. Sonny knew that she hurt Chad this time. Why couldn't she ever just think twice before she said anything. It would make life so much easier.

Just then Tawni came back through the door of the Prop house. "What's up with Chad? I saw him walking very fast down the hall way."

"I told him I couldn't be with him again. I told him how I didn't want to get hurt. How if he was me, he would know why I was doing this. Then he did something I never thought I would see him do, he said 'If I was you I wouldn't do this' but he said it coldly. I couldn't believe it, then pretty much he just stormed out of here." Sonny explained to Tawni. Tawni just nodded. She wasn't sure what she could say to make her friend feel better.

"I don't know what to say to make you feel better Sonny." Tawni told her.

"Don't say anything. Because most of the time what you have to say wont make me feel better." Sonny said. Usually Tawni would get offended by this, but she knew that Sonny was hurting right now and would be better by tomorrow, hopefully.

"Sonny I know your hurting. But don't take it out on me." Tawni said.

"I am not hurting, Tawni!" Sonny yelled.

"Yeah and that is why your crying?" Tawni asked.

"Just go away Tawni. I am not in the mood." Sonny said.

"Fine." Tawni said.

Sonny sat down on the couch. Then, when she got uncomfortable she laid down, and gently closed her eyes. She fell into a deep sleep.

Sonny's Dream.

_Chad walked up to Sonny. He still looked mad, but she wouldn't blame him. He still had the hurt in his eyes, as when she broke up with him. He stood in front of her for awhile then walked away saying nothing. Sonny didn't know what he was doing, but she didn't even want to dive into the brain of egotistical, conceited, jerk face, of Chad Dylan Cooper. _

_Sonny walked up behind him, and punched his back. He turned around. "What was that for?" He asked angrily. _

"_For walking up to me, looking at me for who knows how long, and then walk away! If you have something to say to me, just say it!" Sonny yelled. _

'"_Fine! You're a…" He couldn't finish the sentence. _

"_I'm a what?" Sonny asked. _

"_I don't know, Sonny. Now leave me alone! I don't want to talk or see you ever again!" Chad yelled, then he walked away. _

Sonny woke up, she had fear plastered on her face. What was Chad going to call her? Thank goodness that was all just a dream. She knew Chad would never be that mean, selfish, conceited to call her a name. Well, she didn't know. She hoped. Just then, out of the corner of her eyes she saw Tawni sitting across from her. She sat up, "What are you doing here? You scared me!"

"Are you feeling better now?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah a little. I am sorry for how rude I was to you. You don't deserve it, all you were doing was trying to make me feel better and all I was doing was pulling you down." Sonny told her.

"No, it's fine Sonny. I know that you were hurting, so I tried not to take anything to heart." Tawni smiled. "And I know you would do the same for me."

"Yeah your right, I would." Sonny smiled. Sonny hugged Tawni.

After work was over Sonny got out to her car, opening the door. She saw Chad walk out of Condor studio's his eyes fix on her's. She tried not to look into his blue sapphire eyes, but it was almost to resist.

"Sonny," he said politely.

"Chad," she said back, just as politely.

And with that he started to get into his car. Sonny's voice stopped him. "Chad, wait for a minute. I need to tell you something." Chad stopped and looked over to her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I am sorry. I know you hate me. I don't blame you. I am not saying we should get back together, because I don't think that. I said what I said because I meant it. But I just wanted to tell you that." Sonny said.

"Thanks, Sonny. I think this is for good." He said then got into his car, slamming the door behind him.

Sonny nodded, and got into her own car, closing the door. She put the key in the ignition, then backed up and went in the opposite direction of Chad. She drove the slow twenty minutes to her apartment. When she got there, she got out of her car, grabbed her bag and went into the building. She went up the stairs and down the hall. She unlocked the door, and stepped into the apartment. She went to the kitchen grabbed some potato's, started cutting them in small pieces of three. She then cut up some onions, making her cry. But that wasn't the only reason she was crying… Then some green peppers, and red peppers. She then went onto the balcony and put them on the barbeque. She turned the barbecue onto high, and started to cook them. Then she went back into the house, and sat on the couch. While waiting for the potato's to cook, she grabbed her cell phone out of her bag and looked at the missed calls she had. There was one from her mom, and one from Chad?

Sonny dialled her mom's number first to see what she wanted. "Hey. Mom you called?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah I was just phoning to tell you I wouldn't be home till later tonight." Connie explained.

"Okay, mom. See you when you get home." Sonny said.

"Yeah, bye sweetie." Connie said. Then Sonny ended the phone call and dialled Chad's number. She waited for him to answer.

"Sonny..?" Chad asked, when he answered.

"Yeah, you phone my cell." Sonny said.

"Ohh, I forget what I wanted.. Sorry." Chad apologized.

"Ohh, okay. Sorry to disturb you. Bye." Sonny said then ending the call again.

When Sonny went back outside to check the potato's saw that they were almost done. She set the timer on her cell phone and waited for it to beep signifying that the potato's were done. She then took them inside the house and set them on the counter. She looked satisfied with her meal and put some on a plate for her mom, then dished up her own plate. Sonny went to the couch and sat down. She turned on the TV and began to eat, while watching Criminal Minds. Sonny was hooked on this show, that is what she knew for a fact.

When Sonny finished eating, she washed up her dishes, then went to her room, and turned on her computer. She looked at her messages, seeing that nothing new was there, she turned it back off and got out her book and began to read.

A couple hours later the door opened, and Connie walked through the door with bags of stuff. Sonny walked out of her room, and helped her mom with the bags she was carrying. She set them on the counter and began to look through the bags.

"Mom, what is all this clothes. I thought you weren't off, did you go shopping instead?" Sonny asked suspiciously.

"Nope, after work though which was like a half an hour to an hour ago I went to the store and got a couple out fits for you." Connie explained.

"Oh, thanks mom. Dinner is in the fridge. I am taking my bags and going back to my room I was in the middle of a very good book." Sonny explained then disappeared into her room.

Sonny went back to reading. She read until it was almost midnight. She looked at her clock, and realised she over read. "Crap!" Sonny muttered then closed her book, turned off her light and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. I was reading this a little while ago, and i was horrified with all the mistakes. I am sorry i am uploading two different chapters of the same chapter, but this was is edited, and i am sure there are no mistakes in there. But i am not perfect, so there might be a few. But i made it sound more better then it did before. And please review and tell me what you think. Thank you. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

After a very fast eight hours of sleep, Sonny's alarm clock went off. She slapped it off, and her head fell back onto her pillow. But finally after about five minutes of just laying there, she got up out of bed and stumbled over to her dresser. She grabbed the clothes that she wanted to wear today, then walked half asleep into the bathroom. "Never will I read till midnight again!" She said to herself.

Sonny quickly undressed, and turned the shower on. She let the hot water fall down her freezing body.

Sonny turned the water off, immediately feeling the chill of the air touching her skin. She looked at the time on her phone, and it was just after eight. She also had one missed call. It was from Chad… again! What did he want this time! Sonny didn't want to talk to him! Sonny then put her phone down, and got dressed. She felt warm, as her sweat pants, and comfy shirt clung to her body. Why was it so cold today? Sonny then brushed her air so there wasn't one single not in it. Deciding she didn't want to put make up on today, she walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where her mom was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning sweetie. How was your sleep?" Connie asked her daughter.

"It was good. Except, I only got eight hours." Sonny said. She slipped into a chair, and rested her head on the counter.

"What's wrong with that?" Connie asked, then took a sip of her coffee. It burned her tongue a little, but she didn't mind.

"Well, I usually get at least ten to nine hours a sleep every night! I was reading, and got really into my book and lets just say I stayed up until midnight reading…" Sonny explained casually.

"That is no one's fault but your own, sweetie." Connie said, putting her cup in the sink. She grabbed her jacket, and purse. "Well I am going to work, see you after I get home. I will call again if I will be late. You don't have to make supper tonight, I will bring it home." Connie said before walking out the door.

Sonny then collapsed on the couch, and laid her body completely down. She laid her head on the arm of the couch, waiting for it to be time to leave for work.

At nine-thirty, Sonny got up from the couch, grabbed her jacket, then her purse and keys. Before she went out of the door she locked it, then walked slowly down the stairs, trying to sooth her aching head. Sonny sure hoped that she wasn't getting sick, but it sure felt that way at this moment. Sonny got into her car, and started the engine. Then drove the twenty minute drive to Condor Studio's. She saw Chad's car was already parked at the spot right beside hers, she sighed, and got out of the car and walked into the building. The first person she walked into, just happened to be Chad. She flew to the ground. Chad quickly stood up, and pulled Sonny back up to her feet. "Watch where your going from now on! Someone could get hurt!" Chad yelled in her face.

"Yeah, sure like that was my fault! You're the one that was bumping into me!" Sonny yelled back then stormed off. She walked as quickly as she could to her prop house, and plopped on the couch. Chad was acting like a jerk, check. Sonny didn't want to get back together with Chad, check. Chad probably hated her guts right now, check. Sonny still loved Chad… check. Chad still loved Sonny… unknown.

Tawni walked looking more flawless then ever. Had she spent more time on her golden blonde hair this morning. Whatever it was, she looked extra gorgeous today! "Tawni, what's the occasion. Your hair has extra everything in it today." Sonny commented.

"I don't know. I just felt like doing my hair for an hour." Tawni explained. Sonny nodded. "What's on your mind? I can see it in your face."

"Nothing, Tawni. I am fine." Sonny said, trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes right this moment.

"Sonny, are you crying? What's wrong?" Tawni asked sitting closer to Sonny.

"Tawni, please! I am fine." Sonny insisted, but Tawni didn't buy it.

"Sonny I know when you are worked up. I know when your mad. I know when you are sad, but don't want to tell anyone. Tell me now, Sonny. What's the matter?" Tawni tried once more. Sonny sighed.

"You already know. I broke up with Chad, and now he is acting like a jerk to me. Nothing is new, I am just really worked up over it all." Sonny explained, as one little tear escaped her eye. Following more came down. Tawni could see the tears falling, she could see that her friend was really hurting. And she knew that she had to fix it right this instant.

"I'll be right back." Tawni told Sonny. She nodded, and Tawni left the prop house. She went straight for the set of Mackenzie Falls. She walked up to Penelope.

"Where is the blonde-haired, blue-eyed, annoying drama freak, you guys also like to call Chad Dylan Cooper?" Tawni asked.

"Over there." Penelope said, pointing to the couch. He had his script out in front of him, as he was reading the lines as he would while shooting. Tawni walked over to him, and took the script out of his grasp.

"Hey what was that for?" He yelled. He stood when he saw Tawni looking over him. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

"Okay, I am here to yell at you! Right now Sonny is in the prop house crying her eyes out over you, and I am not ok with that! You hurt my best friend, and I am not okay with that!" Tawni yelled.

"You know I really don't care what I did to Sonny. She broke my heart. Right after she told me she would get back together with me, she breaks up with me again, and wouldn't even let me explain. So now I am teaching her what she is missing, but coincidently being a jerk to her." Chad explained. Every once in a while he would try to snatch the script from Tawni, but she was too fast. "Give me back my script, Tawni!"

"Not until you tell me you will go and apologize to Sonny!" Tawni said.

"No! She deserves everything that is going to happen to her." Chad said.

"Are you kidding me Chad? You and I both know Sonny Monroe. She never means to hurt people. Sonny doesn't deserve getting her heart torn into millions of pieces. That, is what you deserve!" Tawni yelled, slapping him across the face.

"No, Tawni I don't deserve that. I don't deserve to get my heart broken by the girl I loved. I would never do anything to hurt her, but she wouldn't listen to me, she wouldn't even believe me." Chad explained.

"But that doesn't mean she deserves you being a jerk face loser to her. Now, if you still want this script, go apologize to her, before the end of today, or this will be in little shreads. Have a nice day." Tawni said, then walked away. Chad sighed, he knew if he wanted his script back, he would have to go apologize to Sonny. But he didn't want to do that, this was ALL her fault. Why should he apologize to her? Why shouldn't she be apologizing to him? He sighed again, then walked out of the Mackenzie Falls rehearsal room. He walked until he turned into the Prop house.

Sonny looked up at him, her eyes red with tears. Had he done that to her? Stop it Chad! This is her fault that she is crying. And yet, he found himself walking over to Sonny, and sitting down beside her.

"I am sorry, Sonny. You don't deserve this. You're the nice girl from Wisconsin, and I am the jerk-throb from Hollywood, born and raised." Chad said.

There was no answer that came from Sonny's mouth, unless you think countless sobs as a sound…or word.

"I don't know what else I can say Sonny. Do you forgive me?"

For the first time in a while Sonny opened her mouth and said, "Chad. Do you know how much pain you caused me?"

"Well that wasn't my fault!" He protested.

"How-how can you expect me to just forgive you, without you making at least a little bit of effort. I know I hurt you, but I thought the Chad Dylan Cooper I knew wouldn't stick so low to make me feel horrible about myself. Well, I guess the one I knew is really gone." Sonny said, as more tears flowed from her eyes.

"Sonny, I am really sorry. I never meant to be a jerk to you. You have said this yourself so many times, 'You Have Changed Chad' and 'I am impressed, Chad' and 'You are really showing a different side of yourself, like taking the high road' why aren't you saying, or believing that now?" Chad asked.

"Because, Chad. I was wrong. I was wrong to think like that. I knew you still had the person you used to be inside of you, I just never thought that person would come out. I. Was. Wrong!" Sonny cried.

"Sonny, please. I have changed." Chad begged, he grabbed her hand but she snatched it away.

"No! No, Chad. No you haven't. Because if you did change you wouldn't have been making me feel that way. If you did change we wouldn't be here right now. If you did change-" She couldn't finish. "Just no, Chad. I am serious now."

"You don't have to be like this, Sonny. Just please, I promise that I have changed. I wont be like I was to you anymore. I promise, please give me another chance." Chad begged, a tear flowed out of his eye.

"No. Now leave before you cause me anymore pain." Sonny cried, pushing him away with the free hand she had. Without anymore argument, he left. Sonny clutched the pillow to her chest, and laid down on the couch. She began to sob more then she had been before.

* * *

><p><strong>So...? What'd you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you like it a little? Did you hate it a little? Which one? Please leave me a review quick, before i start rammbling on, and on, and on, and on, and on and on, about how much i would be scared, worried, ect if you didnt like it. Or vise versa! About how happy i would be if you loved the chapter! So quickly leave a review! Thanks! Hope you loved the chapter!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So after a long while, waiting for me to update its here. And sorry it took so long, i didnt feel like writing, but i am back now. (: Hope u enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Sonny decided that she wasn't going to let Chad rule her life. She wasn't going to show him pain. She was going to act like nothing had ever happened. That she had never gotten her heart broken in two. She was going to fake a smile everyday, knowing that she will never get back the person in her life she once loved. And still loved. But, he was a past tense, he doesn't matter anymore. After everything he had done too her, he made the funny girl cry. She was going to forget about him. She wasn't going to let him keep hurting her. There is not going to be any 'forgive and forgets' this time. She is done with it. Nothing will change that.<p>

Sonny woke up one morning, finding everything was the same. Her room was glowing with light. She smiled, it was another day. Another day of faking a smile, and pretending that her heart wasn't broken in two. Forcing back the tears like she did everyday. Pretending that she was still the happy innocent girl from Wisconsin. Sonny pulled on her sweater before leaving her room. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white tee, covered with a gray sweater with the words 'I'm not Perfect, and I don't Plan to Be' in big pink and yellow words.

Sonny parked her car in front of Condor Studio's before getting out. She saw the person who, she didn't really wanna see at all park right beside her car. She saw the smug look he directed at her, but she ignored it. Like he wasn't even there. But, it was so hard to pretend he wasn't there. Chad got out of his car and walked over to Sonny. He stopped when he was in front of her. "How are you today Sonny?" He asked.

"Now, Chad, why would _you _wanna know? You know you don't have a heart." Sonny said. "I learnt that a while ago actually." Then she walked away saying all she had to say. But Chad wasn't done talking with her. He followed her into the building.

"Yeah, your not getting away that easily." Chad said pulling her to a stop.

"Chad let go of me! I am not in the mood to talk to you right now so let go of my arm!" Sonny said, trying to free herself of his grasp. Finally she freed herself then slapped him across the face. He put both hands over where she slapped him. She turned around smiling, and walked into the building. She had the first real smile on since forever. She passed Marshall talking with the director of Mackenzie Falls. She wondered what they were talking about. But she didn't stop and ask, that wasn't polite, so she made her way to the Prop house.

"So you want So Random and Mackenzie Falls to get together for an entire episode of Mackenzie falls? Do you think they would even be able to handle working together for three minutes, let alone for an entire episode of shooting?" Marshall asked.

"Well Marshall I am pretty sure we can give it a try." Phil said.

"I don't know about this Phil. I don't think they will get along. But I will give it a try, who knows. Maybe our casts will surprise us." Marshalls said. "But how exactly are we going to tell them?"

"Well at eleven all of us can meet at the Mackenzie Falls studio and we can both tell them?" Phil asked.

"Fine, but I can almost tell you that my cast wont be up for it." Marshall told him.

"Well really when it comes to it, it isn't up to them as much as it is up to the director- you." Phil told him. "That's what I do with my cast. If I think something is a good idea, then I go for it."

"Fine, I'll think about it." Marshall nodded, then walked away.

Fifteen minutes had passed, and still nobody had even showed up. Where was everybody? Then Marshall walked into the prop house. He looked around, only seeing one of his stars. He looked at Sonny, with a questioning glance.

"Where is everybody?" Marshall asked.

"Heck if I know." Sonny replied.

"Hmm… well hope they get here soon. And at eleven we are all going done to Mackenzie Falls. Me and Phil have an announcement to make." Marshall said, then made his way out of the prop house turning left to go to his office. Sonny sat on the couch thinking of what this announcement might be. When Tawni walked in, Sonny didn't even hear her, deep in her thoughts. She had now moved to thinking who would be in the Mackenzie Falls Stage. That one person who she never wanted to see again. And she would have to be sharing a room with him, and don't forget the rest of the cast of Mackenzie Falls.

Tawni tapped Sonny on her head, which quickly Sonny snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face where she got tapped. "Tawni! Where have you been? Your late!" Sonny said, standing up quickly.

"And hello to you too." Tawni said awkwardly. She walked around Sonny and sat down. Sonny who was watching her the entire time, sat down as well.

"Tawni, Marshall said something about all of us going down to the Mackenzie Falls Stage to hear some news. I have been trying to think for the past like ten minutes of what it could be. But nothing has come to mind. And the thing that I don't understand is, its for both of our casts…" Sonny explained.

"Hmm. Weird. When are we all going down?" Tawni asked.

"Eleven."

Sonny then relapsed into her thoughts, while Tawni looked at herself through her little compact mirror, fixing her hair and make-up. Typical Tawni.

Finally taking Sonny out of her thoughts once again Nico, Grady and Zora walked through the door. Of course Nico and Grady were making as much noise as physically possible when walking.

"You guys do you always have to make noise? Gosh, I'd hope not to be the person that got you to go to sleep during nap time…" Sonny said, looking at them. Zora walked over to her sarcophagus and climbed inside, laughing- an evil laugh- as she closed it with herself inside. Sonny watched with amazement, how could one twelve year old girl be so weird, and likable at the same time?

"Sonny I thought you would have learnt this by now… so sad. But if Nico and Grady aren't making noise, or doing something stupid, or plain being stupid, they aren't Nico and Grady." Tawni said.

"I am sure I have learnt that…" Sonny said.

"Yeah, you did. Just now." Tawni said, laughing. She put her compact mirror away just as Marshall walked into the prop house. Sonny checked the time on her phone and it read 10:55.

"Okay guys, I told Sonny this already, but she was here way earlier then you guys were. Anyways, we are all going down to the Mackenzie Falls Stage. That is because me and Phil have something to tell you guys. It is very important. And even though we don't like the Mackenzie Falls cast we have to be on our best behaviour, and not be mean to them. Got it?" Marshall asked.

"Marshall you do know we aren't five anymore right?" Tawni asked.

"Yes, but you sometimes act like it."

Tawni looked at him with disgust. All six of them headed to the Mackenzie Falls stage. When they entered there were chairs set up. All the faces turned to them. Sonny could see one set of gorgeous blue eyes staring at her. The So Random cast went to sit at the few available chairs left.

"Okay now that everyone is here, I know my cast has been anxious to hear what exactly me and Marshall here have to say. But we came to an agreement. Not all of you will like it of course. Well I am betting none of you will like it, maybe the odd one, but if Marshall says he is up for it, we are doing it." Phil started.

"And Phil I have agreed to do this. I think it would be a good idea." Marshall said.

"Great! Now me and Marshall have both agreed that we should get our two shows together for an episode of Mackenzie Falls. I have already written the episode, and it will be a special two hour special." Phil continued. "And really we don't care how much you groan about this because it is happening. Now, we will start rehearsals tomorrow, 11:30 sharp! And you So Random's I don't like it when people are late. Now, I'm going over the main roles. Chad, as always your Mackenzie. Penelope you are going to be your normal character, who is dating Mackenzie. Sonny you will be Kourtney, who Mackenzie falls for in the end." Sonny and Chad both looked at each other. Sonny sighed, and continued listening.

Once Phil finished talking, everyone got up. Sonny and the rest of the gang walked back to the Prop house. When they got there, Sonny turned around to face Marshall.

"Why would you agree to that Marshall? It is social suicide, especially for me. Me and Chad broke up, now I have to act like I am in love with him again." Sonny said.

"Not him, Mackenzie. They are two different people."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Very good? <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

First day of rehearsals, came very quickly for Sonny, whom wasn't looking forward to it at all. She didn't wanna be in the same building, let alone the same room as Chad. And probably in the same arms as well. Sonny parked in her normal parking spot in front of the building beside Chad's expensive car. He stepped out of his car and said to Sonny, "Looking forward to rehearsing at all?"

"What do you think?" Sonny asked coldly, then entered the building, to the prop house.

"Am I the only one who doesn't want to rehearse with 'them'" Sonny asked, as she entered the prop house.

"I think it would be a good opportunity for us. I mean we can get more fans, people who we never would have thought would be a fan of us. It could make our show more popular." Tawni explained.

"Okay sure, that would be a good thing, but I am talking about actually rehearsing, being in the same room as them," _Being in the same room as Chad. _

Obviously knowing what I meant when I said that she said, "Sonny it isn't going to be just you and Chad in the room together. There will be the rest of Mackenzie falls cast, and us too."

"I know that, but I cant stand being in the same building as Chad, how am I going to be able to stay in the same room with him for longer than three minutes?" Sonny asked, sitting down beside Nico on the couch.

"Sonny we will all make sure you don't get bothered by Chad." Nico said. "we are all here for you." 7

Sonny turned to Nico and smiled. "I know you are. I know you all are."

"_Would the So Random Cast please report to the Mackenzie Falls area please." _Came over the intercom. Sonny and Nico stood up, and they walked out of the prop house everyone following them.

"Oh, and Sonny, you look beautiful as always today." Nico commented.

"Thank you Nico, and you also look handsome, like always today too." Sonny smiled. They made it to the Mackenzie Falls area, everyone was bickering, up until So Random came into the room.

"Hello So Random, Marshall, we are going to talk about the part that we are rehearsing before we start learning lines. Okay, so sit down." Everyone sat down.

"So, we are going to rehearse the little at the beginning. Where Penelope and Chad are still dating." he said. "So, what are we waiting for? Get learning lines. In a half an hour we are starting rehearsal. I will hope that everyone has their lines learnt."

Sonny looked at Tawni. "How are we supposed to memorize lines in a half an hour?" Sonny spoke out loud before everyone got up.

"Well we wouldn't expect that you Random's to know how to memorize lines in that time, but we being the Mackenzie Falls cast knows how to memorize lines in like fifteen minutes." Penelope said.

"Penelope be nice to the Random's." Chad spoke. "They arent on a hit TV show like we are. But that doesn't mean they don't know how to learn lines." Sonny's and Chad's eyes connected. Sonny tore apart.

"Chad, thank you, but I don't think I need any help from you." Sonny said coldly.

"Whatever goes for you. I was trying to help." He said.

"Yeah well my cast don't need it, we can be as good as you guys any day." Sonny said.

"Wanna place a bet on that?" Chad asked, his smirk getting away of everything he was saying.

"Sure. But don't think your smirk, or those award winning eyes are going to make me let you win. When it has to do with my friends, and my job, I don't let anything get in my way." Sonny said smiling.

Chad looked at her like he did when they were together. "Not even this?"

Sonny had to look away.

Chad looked at his friends, "See this will be easy for me. I know how to make her feel stupid inside."

"You know what Chad? It funny, you see. Your all big boy and jerky when your with your friends, but whenever your alone with me anymore you want me to forgive you and let you back into my life. Its funny. You act so strong when your with them, but then your with me and you- you're a completely different person. I personally find that hilarious." Sonny explained.

"And you think your any different?" Chad asked brushing off Sonny's comment.

Sonny looked at Nico, and smiled. "Yes actually I do think I am different. See for one, I am not a jerk. For two, I don't use people. And for three, I don't hurt people I love." Sonny said coldly.

Chad began to laugh. "And you think that makes you different?"

"Yes actually I do." Sonny said. "And I am sure there are only two people at the most in this room who you have not hurt in your life, not including the staff and my cast."

"Is that what you think?" Chad asked.

"No, its not what I think. Its what I know." Sonny said, adding just enough amusement into her voice. She gave Patch her 'I know I am right' smile.

"Ah, I see. But to tell you the truth little lady, but your wrong."

"And I would like to see your explanation to that.." Sonny said, crossing her arms at her chest.

"I don't need to have an explanation to be right." Chad comment.

"No." Sonny agreed. "But if you don't, people like me wouldn't take you seriously."

"I don't care if people like you take me seriously. Because there is only one person like you." Chad said honestly. "that would be the reason why I fell for you."

"Okay then. That's only a little bit creepy." Sonny said looking at Tawni who had a hand over her mouth. Sonny knew she was secretly laughing.

"Well it's the truth." Chad said.

"Oh is that what we are doing now? Being truthful?" Sonny asked letting a little laugh come. "Cause this is the first time I have ever seen you being truthful. I didn't think you knew how."

Sonny walked in the front door of her apartment. Her mom was sitting on the couch, asleep. Sonny thought it would be a good idea not to wake her. She hasn't been getting much sleep lately. Sonny went to her room, and laid on her bed. Her phone chimed. Once, twice, three times. Sonny dug in her purse for her phone. It stopped chiming signifying that the person hung up. When Sonny finally found her phone in the bottom of her huge purse, she looked at the caller ID. It had been Chad who was phoning, and she ignored it. Then a couple seconds later her phone chimed again. She looked at it, seeing that it was Chad she ignored it once again. He phoned again, and Sonny started getting really annoyed, so she pressed the talk button.

"What do you want, Chad?" Sonny yelled into the phone.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Chad asked.

"Well I don't know. Maybe you were a total douche in rehearsal today, acting all tough around your friends, but when your with me, your all I want you back, and being a total idiot." Sonny said.

"You couldn't see through my charade?" Chad asked.

"What charade Chad?" Sonny asked irritated. "There is only one you. There will only ever be one you. You're a jerk Chad. That's how it will be forever."

"Your not perfect yourself." Chad said.

"Does it look like to you I try to be?" Sonny asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Chad yelled.

"Well you always act like you know everything, so maybe you knew this." Sonny explained.

"Whatever." Chad said.

"Oh you phone me, and then you end the call with 'Whatever' cool you're a big boy finally." Sonny said coolly.

"I didn't end the call yet."

"That doesn't mean I haven't yet." Sonny said.

She then disconnected the call.

* * *

><p><strong>So, i finally updated. How did you like it? Thanks for the previous reviews, and please review again. <strong>


End file.
